Hashtag AntiSkanks
Ryan TDA15 Ale Tulle Liz Missy WM FH 11:11 <@Musou> :'( 11:12 Liz left. 11:12 But I know who. 11:12 But I won't say 11:12 <@Musou> It's not CD. 11:12 'Cause I don't want to face ban-or-hate. 11:12 I know it's not. 11:12 <@Musou> She hasn't been on since yesterday. 11:12 <@Musou> FK? :| 11:13 <@Musou> Who talked to her though? 11:13 Don't want to face ban-or-hate. Sticking to my beads. -w- 11:13 <@NalydRenrut> who knoooows 11:13 <@NalydRenrut> xD 11:14 <@Musou> Nalyd. 11:14 <@Musou> There's something you should see. :| 11:15 <@Musou> Nalyd? 11:15 <@Musou> o.o 11:15 <@NalydRenrut> Yes? 11:15 <@NalydRenrut> Sorry 11:15 <@NalydRenrut> changing into bathing suit 11:15 <@Musou> Oh. 11:15 <@Musou> xD 11:15 <@NalydRenrut> tell me :p 11:16 <@NalydRenrut> i'll reply in a sec 11:16 <@NalydRenrut> hurry >_> 11:17 <@NalydRenrut> g2g bbl 11:17 NalydRenrut ~NalydRenr@nc-67-77-135-88.sta.embarqhsd.net has quit Public PJIRC @ [http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/] 11:20 Oatmeal- 4476e2ea@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.118.226.234 has quit timeout: 252 seconds 11:23 BACK 11:23 I read a bit of the above conversation. 11:23 Kgman04 182c5a8f@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.44.90.143 has quit timeout: 252 seconds 11:24 <@Musou> Everyone died. 11:24 <@Musou> -w- 11:24 <@Musou> Conveniently, all the admins. :s 11:24 I don't want to start up this whole issue of me supposedly calling Liz a b****, because I DIDN'T. 11:24 >.> 11:24 IKR? 11:24 No one accused you, Fedora, it was just a Musou geuss. -w- 11:24 Don't worry about it. 11:25 <@Musou> I'm getting tired of how they treat issues. I know I defend them a lot, but now it's ridiculous. :| 11:25 Anyways, back to destroying Twiligt. 11:25 IKR @Musou 11:25 <@Musou> I just filed a report, and you know what I got? 11:25 <@Musou> "BBL". 11:25 <@Musou> WTF. 11:25 Oh my gosh. 11:25 I just read Liz's final blog. 11:25 >.> 11:25 Are you f***ing kidding me? 11:26 <@Musou> I wish Liz would stop making blogs. I feel bad for her, but it's really not helping the "attention-grabber" thing people see her as. :/ 11:26 She totally is. 11:26 And you know what else? 11:26 <@Musou> Hm? 11:26 She immediately acknowledges Ryan and FH as two of her best friends. 11:26 <@WebkinzMania> GUYS! 11:26 And she LIKES being called "The New FH." 11:26 -_- 11:26 <@WebkinzMania> GUYS! 11:26 <@WebkinzMania> OMG! :D 11:26 <@WebkinzMania> LADY 11:26 <@WebkinzMania> GAGA 11:26 <@WebkinzMania> AND 11:26 <@WebkinzMania> JUSTIN 11:26 <@WebkinzMania> TIMBERLAKE 11:26 <@WebkinzMania> ARE 11:26 <@WebkinzMania> GONNA 11:26 <@WebkinzMania> BE 11:26 <@WebkinzMania> IN 11:26 <@WebkinzMania> THE 11:26 <@WebkinzMania> SN 11:27 <@WebkinzMania> SNL* 11:27 <@WebkinzMania> SEASON 11:27 <@WebkinzMania> FINALE 11:27 <@WebkinzMania> :D 11:27 So, as I was saying, Musou. 11:27 And then she goes to her "Apology" section." 11:27 She apologizes to CD and Poli. 11:27 But CONVENIENTLY leaves ME out and doesn't apologize for flat-out LYING about me. 11:27 -_- 11:27 <@Musou> *pets* 11:27 <@Musou> "All of you should go to school or find a new hobby." 11:27 <@Musou> ... 11:27 <@Musou> Yeah. 11:27 No, no. It pisses me off. 11:27 <@WebkinzMania> :| 11:27 I'm sick of it. 11:27 She's deliberately trying to put me down 11:27 <@WebkinzMania> :| 11:28 <@Musou> "All of you should go to school or find a new hobby." --- Thank you Liz. That was really sweet of you. :| 11:28 <@WebkinzMania> :s 11:28 Ugh. 11:29 <@Musou> I dislike how people act as if she's the victim. Like she's done nothing wrong. I have nothing against Liz, I consider her a friend. But she is NOT innocent. 11:29 IKR? 11:29 That's the thing. 11:29 <@Musou> Everyone gangs up on CD instead, because for some reason, everyone naturally hates CD. 11:29 People like her and Ryan make these "goodbye blogs," and people instantly feel sorry for her. 11:29 *and him 11:29 <@Musou> Fun fact, CD has NEVER trashtalked Liz. 11:29 I 11:29 K 11:29 R 11:29 ? 11:29 It pisses me off. 11:29 And CD is my friend. 11:29 I know she wouldn't trash-talk Liz. 11:29 <@Musou> She's always told her directly, and has never INSULTED her. 11:30 <@Musou> "I don't think you're suitable for admin" IS NOT A F**KING INSULT. 11:30 <@Musou> -_- 11:30 And now, after Ryan makes this boo-hoo blog, people are all like: "Plz stay, ryan, lol." 11:30 And now he's apparently trying to regain his admin status. 11:30 <@WebkinzMania> I did it too 11:30 <@WebkinzMania> :D 11:30 <@WebkinzMania> Oh 11:30 <@WebkinzMania> I did the first thing 11:30 <@WebkinzMania> xD 11:30 <@Musou> Do people have any idea how hurt CD was? 11:30 <@Musou> How depressed she was? 11:31 <@Musou> CD has enough pride to hide it. 11:31 <@Musou> And gets called a villain for it. 11:31 She's NOT a villain. 11:31 <@WebkinzMania> 54936 Elephant 290 Images/i16/checkit_2leggedelephant_290x210.jpg 210 100 Images/i16/checkit_2leggedelephant_100x72.jpg 72 11:31 <@Musou> I saw how Liz treated her. 11:31 Ryan, FH, and Liz are villains. 11:31 <@WebkinzMania> O.O 11:31 And they know it. 11:31 <@WebkinzMania> o.o* Whoops 11:31 <@Musou> I saw the cruel comments, I saw the insults. 11:31 But they try to get sympathy from the n00bs and people who don't know the truth. 11:31 <@WebkinzMania> Let me say this: 11:31 At least FH had the ability to admit defeat and leave for good. 11:31 <@Musou> Liz is a good person. But she is NOT the victim. It sickens me that she pretends to be. 11:32 Liz and Ryan are all like: "I'm leaving," but then they still hang around and try to make themselves look better. 11:32 <@Musou> 00:01 But they try to get sympathy from the n00bs and people who don't know the truth. 11:32 Yes. 11:32 <@Musou> THIS. 11:32 <@Musou> THIS. 11:32 <@Musou> THIS. 11:32 YES 11:32 I 11:32 FREAKIN' 11:32 KNOW 11:32 >.> 11:32 It's disgusting. 11:32 <@Musou> Bloody shameless. -_- 11:32 Almost like my "Behind-The-Scenes" blog on Countdown Season 4. 11:32 Of course, this is WAY more serious. 11:32 <@Musou> Agreed. 11:32 No offence to Liz, CD, or anyone else, but it's not like the people on the other side of the fence are Saints, either... 11:32 It's a shame that no admins are here, save for WM. 11:33 <@Musou> Who said they were? 11:33 But they are being repeatedly bashed and made to look bad. 11:33 >.> 11:33 <@Musou> I'm saying everyone's at fault, and that Liz shouldn't keep acting like she's the victim and everyone else is wrong. 11:33 <@WebkinzMania> 11:33 I know. 11:33 O.o 11:33 WM? 11:33 <@WebkinzMania> ? 11:33 You're not an admin? 11:33 Yes 11:33 He demoted himself. 11:33 <@WebkinzMania> No, demo... 11:33 <@WebkinzMania> :| 11:33 Again? 11:33 Why? 11:33 <@WebkinzMania> No, demoted myself b/c I got angry b/c I let my emotions bottle up. 11:33 <@WebkinzMania> And build. 11:33 <@Musou> Poli told him edits aren't everything. @FK 11:34 <@WebkinzMania> So, yeah 11:34 <@WebkinzMania> Nah 11:34 <@WebkinzMania> More than that 11:34 <@WebkinzMania> :s 11:34 <@WebkinzMania> On the bright side 11:34 <@Musou> Then why did you write that on your blog? xD @WM 11:34 <@WebkinzMania> I got a high average th... 11:34 <@WebkinzMania> That was one reason 11:34 <@WebkinzMania> xD 11:34 <@WebkinzMania> I got a high average last marking period 11:34 Ah. 11:34 Nice. 11:34 Oh, well. 11:34 <@WebkinzMania> I doubt I'll be re-re-promoted xD 11:34 <@Musou> Everyone started yelling at Poli, since the blog made them think it was her fault. o_o 11:34 At least we know that -. 11:34 Which blog? 11:34 Liz's? 11:35 <@WebkinzMania> My blog. 11:35 Oh. 11:35 Link? 11:35 <@Musou> In summary: I hate blogs that put the blame on others. 11:35 In summary: I hate blogs that try to gain sympathy. 11:35 <@WebkinzMania> :p 11:36 Again, at least FH is gone. 11:36 <@Musou> *high-fives Feddy* -w- 11:36 She was definitely the ringleader. 11:36 <@Musou> :p 11:36 * FedoraKid hi-fives Musou back. 11:36 FH was undoubtedly the one who inspired Ryan and Liz. 11:36 <@Musou> Liz, Ryan and Tulle were the only people who opposed her demotion. :p 11:36 <@Musou> I found that kind of funny. xD 11:36 Tulle? 11:36 <@Musou> Yep. 11:36 Where does Tulle get dragged into all of this? 11:37 <@Musou> Tulle loves FH. 11:37 O.o 11:37 Oh. 11:37 Wow. 11:37 Never thought I'd hear a sentence that goes like: "_______ loves FH." 11:37 O.o 11:37 <@WebkinzMania> Back 11:38 FH was just a bit passive agressive and OCD, she's not really a bad person and she was a good admin. 11:38 Nalyd even admitted it: "I didn't think Freehugs even HAD a popularity rate." 11:38 At least she does some banning like the recently needed ones that aren't happening.. 11:38 But she also let biase get in the way at times. 11:38 And personal feelings. 11:38 <@Musou> Ale, I wish I could tell you what Nalyd told me. :( 11:38 Zobe's ban? 11:38 TEN months. 11:38 TEN months. 11:38 For one curse word. 11:38 Without anyone else's consent, from what I heard. 11:39 <@Musou> And then she threatened to increase it because JASON, Zobe's FRIEND had offended her. 11:39 See? 11:39 -_- 11:39 <@Musou> It's all there on the blog. -w- 11:39 I'll tell you something: 11:39 <@WebkinzMania> :S 11:39 Which blog? 11:39 <@Musou> Screenshots, everything. 11:39 I want to see it. 11:39 That was overdramatic, I admit, but I think FH might of had a personality disorder and it was, like, compulsion of her.... 11:39 Which blog, Musou? 11:39 <@Musou> FH made an angry blog calling the council "corrupt". 11:39 Oh. 11:39 <@Musou> Everyone knows it was just because we demoted her. 11:39 Google PTypes Passive Agressive 11:40 <+google> PTypes Passive Agressive: http://www.ptypes.com/passive-aggpd.html 11:40 ^ 11:40 That sounds like her. 11:40 <@Musou> She was terrrifying users, we were up to out shoulders in complaints. 11:40 <@Musou> *our ---- 11:40 I believe it. 11:40 <@Musou> Someone like that shouldn't be in power Ale. 11:40 I'll tell you something: 11:40 <@Musou> A leader must be respected, not feared. 11:40 <@Musou> Like Jam. :p 11:40 It's no wonder people were believing in the conspiracy/clique/abuse-of-power things going around. 11:41 <@Musou> Everyone loves Jam, she's not scary, but she does follow the rules and conduct herself in an adminly way. 11:41 Jam is a good admin. 11:41 She's like the nice version of FH. 11:41 <@Musou> I find it funny that she made a blog complaining about it, when SHE was infamous for HER clique. -_- @FK 11:41 Yep. 11:41 The clique was pretty much herself, Ryan, and Liz. 11:41 It's funny: Other admins were saying "There is NO clique" in other blogs. And yet, ironically, there was. :s 11:42 Jam's a good admin, but she kinda needs to get on more often and edit more. 11:42 But it's gone now. 11:42 <@Musou> Other admins = Liz 11:42 <@Musou> Oh the irony. 11:42 Yep. 11:42 Thank God they're gone. 11:42 The old, corrupt guard is out. 11:42 The new, solid one is in. 11:42 <@Musou> I found it really funny how WM and Kg were like, "What? What clique? :|" because they honestly had nothing to do with it. xD 11:42 I remember BB saying: "Without admins like FH or Ryan holding us back, I can definitely see the light at the end of the tunnel for our Wiki." 11:42 I couldn't agree more. 11:42 <@Musou> Yeah, I remember that too. :p 11:43 We've got a solid Council now. 11:43 <@Musou> Ryan's cool though. 11:43 <@Musou> He's way saner now. 11:43 We just need to find SOME way to deal with these bad eggs now. 11:43 The ones that keep coming back to bother us. 11:43 >.> 11:43 (Cough, cough, Liz, cough) 11:43 <@Musou> Lulz. 11:43 BarBar ~BarBar@87.69.158.24 has joined #WIKIA-TDWIKI 11:43 Hey Musou 11:43 <@Musou> I don't understand why she made such a big deal out of all this if she's gonna be on the IRC anyway. :| 11:44 <@Musou> Hi Bar. :p 11:44 IKR? 11:44 Hola, Bar. 11:44 Hi Fedora 11:44 Anyway: Liz is obviously playing the victim. 11:44 And again, I hate how she tries to bring good people like me and CD down with her. 11:44 It's outrageous. 11:44 <@Musou> I mean, she only used the wiki for blogs anyway, and the blogs were about adminship, which she no longer has. :/ 11:44 And people are BELIEVING her 11:44 Fedora if yiu want the Scream 4 I found it on Youtube 11:46 Again: People were so willing to instantly believe Liz and condemn CD, without any solid proof. ---- 11:46 <@Musou> Like I said before, I consider Liz a friend, but I admit that what's she's doing is pretty terrible. :/ 11:46 Which is why I IMMEDIATELY spoke up when Liz posted that lie about me. 11:46 Fedora? 11:46 I figured that, if that lie ever got onto the mainstream (i.e., blogs), people would start bashing me. 11:46 I went onto her blog and said it straight: "I have NEVER called anyone a b****." 11:46 Ever. 11:46 <@Musou> I find it funny that if Liz says something cruel to CD, nobody says anything, but if the reverse happens, everyone's all, ":|" or, "CD's a bad admin". 11:46 <@Musou> -_- 11:46 I know. 11:46 See? 11:46 Liz is just one of those kinds... 11:46 -_- 11:46 She makes me sick. 11:46 <@Musou> Liz treated her horribly. It was that treatment that made CD dislike her. 11:46 <@Musou> Not "going to hawaii" or whatever. 11:46 And now Liz is trying to do the same to me. 11:46 >.> 11:46 I just want to know this: "Why me?" 11:46 What the hell did I EVER do to her? 11:47 I've never really confronted her about ANYTHING. 11:47 <@Musou> Because a "friend" apparently "told her". 11:47 UGH 11:47 Friend = Ryan or FH. 11:47 >.> 11:47 <@Musou> I'd like to find this little liar she keeps talking about. -_- 11:47 Ugh. 11:49 <@Musou> And you know what I HATE the most? How people keep saying, "I know who it is, but won't say it." 11:49 O 11:49 M 11:49 G 11:49 <@Musou> You know what I think when I read that? I think, "The person doesn't exist. You're lying." 11:49 Yep. 11:49 It's just like signature-less n00bs who come to the TDR Talk Page and say "I work with the show, and I know what happens, but I won't tell you, lol." 11:49 >.> 11:49 <@Musou> Exactly. 11:49 <@Musou> xD 11:49 <@WebkinzMania> xD 11:49 <@WebkinzMania> I hated it when Jk did that to us 11:49 <@WebkinzMania> -.- 11:49 <@WebkinzMania> And nobody told us who he really was 11:49 <@WebkinzMania> It was Leon, i just know it 11:49 Who? 11:49 <@WebkinzMania> Jk1920 11:49 <@WebkinzMania> or w/e 11:49 <@Musou> I loved how, when he revealed who he was, everyone was still like, "... Who? :|" 11:49 <@Musou> xD 11:49 Who's that? 11:49 <@WebkinzMania> he did? o.o 11:52] <@Musou> WM! 11:52 <@Musou> xD 11:52 <@Musou> He's Leon. :p 11:52 <@WebkinzMania> i thought he gave us a clue 11:52 <@WebkinzMania> :| 11:52 <@WebkinzMania> wow 11:52 <@Musou> Leonboru, or something. 11:52 <@WebkinzMania> mhm 11:52 <@Musou> He left. 11:52 <@Musou> He said he'll return next year. 11:52 <@Musou> Some tradition of his. 11:52 Ugh. 11:52 A n00b? 11:52 <@Musou> No. 11:52 <@Musou> He's ancient. 11:52 <@Musou> xD 11:52 Oh. 11:52 XD 11:52 <@Musou> Older than everyone her but WM. :p 11:52 <@Musou> *here 11:52 O.O 11:52 Dang. 11:52 Was WM the one who founded the Wiki? 11:52 <@Musou> xDDDDD 11:52 I'm trying to remember who it is. 11:52 <@Musou> Naw, that was VS. 11:52 I keep hearing that it was WM or Nalyd. 11:52 VS? 11:52 Who? 11:52 <@Musou> Vampire Spectrum. 11:52 <@Musou> Or something. 11:52 He founded the Wiki? 11:52 Figures. 11:52 He's not here anymore. :s 11:52 <@Musou> Mhm. 11:52 <@Musou> Got banned. 11:52 Ouch. 11:52 :s 11:52 Vampyrum Spectrum is the username 11:52 <@Musou> I remember him though. He talked about Nazis a lot. 11:52 <@Musou> OMG. 11:52 <@Musou> JACKSON. 11:52 <@Musou> *hugs* -w- ---- 11:52 O.O 11:52 *hugs Musou back* 11:53 I typed that name in. 11:53 And it doesn't show up. :s Category:Content